


In The Nature of Things

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Nature [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: CONTAINS SOME SERIOUS SPOILERS, Domestic Fluff, Everybody Lives, Gen, Rain, Sam/Pietro if you squint, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro wants to take his mind off things. He ends up cuddling. Oh well, at least it's warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Nature of Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raine_Wynd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/gifts).



> I am a sucker for the Maximoff Twins. Might even make another one with Wanda~

* * *

Pietro looks out the window from his bed, watching the raindrops trickle down the window and merge continuously. Wanda's snoozing in the guest chair, having practically obliterated Ultron's minions and crying all over him when he woke up in Dr. Cho's machine. He hadn't bothered to wipe away his own tears because they slipped into Wanda's dark hair. 

She'd set Sovokia to rights as well, manipulating reality to render the damage moot. He didn't blame his sister for the much-needed rest. 

He needed to speak with someone. Just... Anyone that would make stupid small talk and maybe teach him how to use the enormous TV in the living room of the compound. Pietro slides out from underneath the covers and settles Wanda in his warm spot. She hums and wraps her arms around the other pillow, leaving a sleepy mental kiss on Pietro's mind. He presses back with warmth and love, a faint smile gracing his lips as he leaves the room. 

He finds no one in the kitchen, nor in the Rec. Room. The living room has a pile of the other Avengers (he still can't believe he's one of them) so he pauses at the doorway. 

"Maximoff? C'mere." One edge of the enormous blanket is lifted and space is made right in the middle. He hesitates before shuffling into the room and going into the blanket fort. He's boxed in by the one in the extra IronMan suit and the one with the metal wings. Pietro's been too busy recovering to learn thier names but he plans to rectify that immediately. "Sam Wilson, before you ask. Superhero name's Falcon." 

Sam shakes his hand and the other IronMan clears his throat to speak as well. "James Rhodes but you can call me Rhodey. Everyone else does. I'm War Machine." Pietro shakes his hand as well. 

"Pietro. I think the code-name was... Quicksilver." He frowns as he recalls the split-second naming. "Hawkeye gave it to me." Pietro brightens as he confirms where the name came from from. 

A loud, enormous _**-KRA-KOOM!-**_ made all of them flinch as lightning tore across the sky. It wasn't Thor but purely nature and Pietro's a little touched when both Sam and Rhodey had curled over him to protect. 

"What are we watching?" He changes the subject and Sam shrugs. 

"Some cooking show. Hey, Rhodey, wasn't there a dolphin special on?" 

"Yeah." They switch the channel and Pietro's squished between two rather warm team-mates. He falls asleep on Sam, having drifted off to the sound of a British voice narrating dolphin lives.

* * *

Pietro snuffles until he's halfway between dream and waking. 

"Did he fall asleep on you?" The Widow asks. 

"He's not so bad. Barely looks over 20 something. Kid's probably seen some shit." Sam says lightly as a hand cards through his hair. The rain's still pattering against the bulletproof plexi-glass roof as Pietro's leans into the petting. "Amazed he managed to survive." 

"We've all seen shit at some point." Rhodey points out with a snort. 

"He's certainly someone I want on our side." The Captain says and Pietro moves so that he's buried his face against Sam's neck. He's starting to feel nervous. "Good team-player." 

The hand continues to card and Pietro's pretty sure it's Sam's. "Hmm. Think we should put him to bed though. He's snuggling me." 

"Leave him alone for now." The Widow says and there's a faint tone of wistfulness. Pietro thinks he's imagining that last part. "Recovering from a heart wound isn't easy." 

"Mm." A blanket's tucked over his shoulders and three (three!) kisses are pressed to his forehead, the last by the Widow herself. 

"Sweet dreams, little runner." She whispers in Sovokian.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
